Don't Sleep Too Long, Will Ya!
by chya's riot
Summary: Rukawa Kaede... Talented in basketball, tall, handsome, and MARRIED? It just a short sleep to Chigasaki and he got a pregnant wife and a 5 years old boy... What the hell is happen to this 16 years old boy turning to 29?


_My second fanfics... Well, I make this fanfics as an apologize for my first fanfics **THE COMPLICATED AUTUMN'**. I'm still searching for the inspiration for chapter 5 sigh When I'm searching, the idea of this story pop-up from nowhere! Hehehehehe.. Enjoy and reviews please! Oh, if you had any idea for my **chapter 5 for THE COMPLICATED AUTUMN** just say it, okay? I will really appreciated that!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: I SHOULD BE IN THE TRAIN TO CHIGASAKI!**

"R… Rukawa!! Baka kitsune!!"

"Do aho!"

"What did you say?!"

"Whatever…"

Rukawa just lean on the window, not caring about the redhead guy that still angry with him. Slowly close his eyes in the way to Chigasaki, Shohoku's training camp this year.

"Hn, look that kitsune runaway! Coward!"

This time he doesn't concern about Sakuragi anymore. Just sleep…

* * *

The sun shines through the window and shining his face. Because of that, he's force to wake up. In just a moment, he can't feel the odds surrounding him.

'_Huh? Where am I? When did I go to bed? Doesn't I still at train?'_ Many questions with no answers, when he turn around there's a girl—sleeping!

'_Alright, what happen for sure? Who the hell is this girl?'_ He's shakes this girl's shoulder to wake her up; maybe she will know what happen. She wakes up and turns around to see the face of the guy that has been waking her… Oh, ow…

"Ohayou, Kae-chan. Do you sleep well last night?"

'_I know her… Even her hair is now longer, but I know her! She is…'_

"Akagi-san… What are we doing here? Aren't we still inside the train?"

"Akagi-san? You called you wife AKAGI?"

"W… Wife?!"

Suddenly the door is opened…

"OTOOCHAN!! YOU PROMISED ME TO GO TO TOYS STORE TODAY!! C'mon! Let's go!"

"Otoochan?"

"Ne, Kazu-chan. Otoochan just wake up. He need to get ready, what about we had breakfast now? I will make pancakes today."

"Pancakes? Yummy! Otoochan, hurry up, okay?!"

"Toys store?" Rukawa get more confused.

"Don't tell me you forget about your promise? Oh my, you are acting really weird this morning! You better take a shower first." Haruko get up from the bed and make another shocking fact…

"Aka… Un, Haruko… You're pregnant?!"

"Kaede, what got in to you? Really, don't acts like a kid; you are 29 years old you know?" Haruko and her little boy, Kazuma get out from the room. Leave the confused Rukawa alone.

'_WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPEN?! This is must be a dream! No, a nightmare! I'm a 16 years old boy, not a 29 years old guy! And since when I married Akagi-san?!'_

He gets up from the bed and decides to take a shower; maybe after that he can think more clearly.

'Wait if this is a dream, maybe if I go to sleep again, I can go back to the real world!' Rukawa lies on the bed again and try to sleep.

"OTOOOCHAAAAN!! Don't sleep again!!"

* * *

"I want this cool toy cars and the track!" Kazuma pointed a big box that labeled 'NEW ARRIVE'.

"Do you know if you're a true Rukawa, you never buy this useless thing?"

"You meany!! You said I can buy anything that I want!"

Rukawa sighing, he looked around to see more affordable thing and see the most thing he loved. "Hey, Kazuma. What about that?" Rukawa pointed a basketball and a small ring.

"NO! I want that toy cars!!"

Rukawa sighing. _'Is this kid really my son? How come he's not like basketball as I do?'_

"Ryouji, Ryouko! Stop fighting now!" Rukawa hears a very familiar voice. He grabs Kazuma hand and tries to find the source of the voice and end up seeing a woman with boy and girl twins.

"Are? Rukawa! How are you doing?"

"Ayako-senpai… You… These are your children?"

"Of course! Who else? Ryouji, Ryouko, say hello to uncle Rukawa!"

"Nice to meet you!" Ryouji and Ryouko bow politely. Ayako realize there's a little boy in Rukawa's hand.

"Oh my god! Is that Kazuma? How big he grows now!"

"Yeah… I think…"

"Rukawa, you're still as careless as the old days, aren't you? Haruko's care is a perfect match for your careless personality! Great for you!"

"Ayako-senpai, these are your children with…"

"Ryota? Yeah, what do you know? I'm in love with that troublemaker. Hahahaha." A short message stops her laugh. "Well, I guess is a good bye. Ryota already arrive, do you wanna meet him?"

"Ugh, I think I can't. We have to be at home before dinner."

"Okay then, bye!" Ayako turn around, but she stopped again. "Oh yeah, we will make a reunion party this Saturday. Are you in?"

"Huh? Where?"

"I don't know, Mitsui-senpai will decide where it is… I'm gonna text you later. See you!" Ayako and her children left.

"Otoochan, we're still gonna buy that toy cars, aren't we?" Kazuma pulled Rukawa jacket. Rukawa squatted down so he can speak to his little boy.

"Let me show you some little fun called BASKETBALL!"


End file.
